


Adidas Jacket

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wordcount: 100-500, based off of the red jacket Louis wore at metlife, like it's not even 500, this just came to me and I had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, what are you doing?"<br/>"Stealing your jacket."<br/>"I can see that. But why?"<br/>"Because it's cold!" There's a distinct whine in his voice, giving the elder a childish pout. "You keep it so bloody cold in here. I can't stand it."</p><p>-----</p><p>it's pure fluff really just read it</p><p>this is also the first thing I've written in a while so pardon it's shitiness</p><p>feedback is welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adidas Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> here's a gif for your viewing pleasure :~)
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/9240c08050562bb1cf2881467d653e4f/tumblr_nsoakzmKWH1sp3av4o1_540.gif

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Stealing your jacket."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Because it's cold!" There's a distinct whine in his voice, giving the elder a childish pout. "You keep it so bloody cold in here. I can't stand it."  


Louis rolled his eyes, gaze sweeping over the boy. He was currently trying to pull on Louis' red Adidas jacket, but, as what usually happened when Harry tried wearing Louis' clothes (or, really, any clothes), he got tangled up, thrashing about.  


Louis couldn't help but look on with a fond smile. He no doubt had literal hearts in his eyes and it was only when Harry called for him to help did he shake himself out of his trance.  


He walked over, giving a few tugs on the jacket before helping Harry pull it up onto his shoulders. "There you go, love. You make everything so difficult."  


"Shu' up," the younger mumbled, cheeks a light pink. He, nevertheless, smiled at the other, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  


"You look really hot in that jacket. It makes you look athletic."  


"I'm very athletic!" Harry chirped, grinning madly. Louis couldn't contain the scoff that escaped from his lips.  


"Babe, being athletic means you can run without tripping." Cue another pout from the younger and a huff, spinning on his expensive, Chelsea boot clad heel to face away from his boyfriend.  


Louis rolled his eyes (something he did quite often around Harry), wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.  


"Hey now, kitten," he cooed into his ear, breath warm. "You know I still love you. And you're an amazing footie goalkeeper."  


"That 'cause I only have to stand there an' catch the ball an' I don't have to run," he mumbled, leaning into the other's touch.  


"That's true, but someone has to do it, right?"  


"I guess," he shrugged.  


"Yeah. Now turn around so I can see your pretty face."  
Harry turned back slowly, a slight pout still evident on his cherubic face.  


"I love you, Hazza."  


"Love you too, Lou."  


Small hands fisted themselves into the jacket, pulling the taller one down. Louis pressed his lips to Harry's, sighing quietly. 

"I've wanted to do that the whole show."  


"I've wanted to do _you_ the whole show," Harry smirked. Another eye roll.  


"That's enough, Mr. Styles. Besides, I don't want cum on my jacket."  


"I could take it off but my nipples might freeze up and fall off."  


"Oi," Louis mumbled. "You're lucky you're cute."  


Harry just smirked wider, leaning down to kiss the elder again. "Why don't I take the jacket off, you turn up the heat, and then we'll fuck into Liam yells at us to 'shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep'?"  


"You've got yourself a deal, Styles." And with that he rushed to adjust the thermostat.


End file.
